prayers for the seafarer
by noktah
Summary: eren/armin — Biarkan dia hidup. Biarkan dia melihat samudera.


**warning: **implied relationship, character death, OOC? uh anything else  
**disclaimer: **shingeki no kyojin adalah milik isayama hajime; saya tak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini  
**catatan: **I cannot fathom how lazy this fic feels like but please be kind to me? (dan iya saya selipin judul album baru florence and the machine udah saya excited soal ini bhay)

* * *

(_Biarkan dia hidup._)

* * *

Fajar menyingsing. Hari Minggu, seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh kalendar di dinding kabin asrama. Jarum jam berada di angka delapan. Orang-orang bergemuruh menuju kereta, penuh gegap gempita. Keriuhan yang berisi tentang segala hal yang tak berkaitan dengan latihan militer dan Shadis yang mengeksekusi mereka menyeruak dari mulut mereka, membahana hingga mencapai balkon. Ketika kereta-kereta itu mengecil dalam pandangan, menghilang di balik tirai gunung, dan suara-suara manusia ditarik oleh angin menuju kota, Armin memasang topi jeraminya menutupi wajah dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur, tak berniat untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Mikasa ikut pergi ke kota bersama yang lain. _Aku harus membeli sesuatu_, katanya pada Eren setelah menyingkirkan piring kosongnya dari meja. Saudarinya melayangkan pandangan sekilas – dan sangat lembut, Eren memerhatikan – ke wajah Armin dan mengambil satu langkah ke kiri supaya ia bisa berjalan maju ke dapur. Tak mengerti, Eren berjalan melewati kalender dan melihat tanggal yang tertera di sana, lalu mengumpat di dalam hati.

Hari kepergian kakek Armin, Eren mengingat.

Tak ada yang melingkari tanggal tersebut, dan Eren tak pernah punya memori yang menakjubkan (kecuali untuk wajah titan terkutuk itu, wajah ibunya, wajah ayahnya – hari terburuk dalam tiga belas tahun kehidupannya). Armin dan Mikasa adalah orang yang selalu mengingat hal-hal kecil yang terkadang diabaikan manusia-manusia di kota, karena kenangan adalah awal dari masa sekarang dan masa depan, yang membuat mereka berada di sini, mentransfer tenaga menjadi kekuatan yang diharapkan dapat memotong leher begitu dalam hingga besi mencapai tulang. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama dengan alasan malas. Ia juga tak perlu melihat muka kuda Jean sampai matahari tenggelam antara celah gunung, jadi itu juga merupakan bonus tambahan untuk dirinya.

Armin masih membeku di atas tempat tidur. Eren akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk mengumpul selimut yang tesusun rapi di ujung tempat tidur masing-masing murid, lalu membuangnya ke atas perut Armin.

"Eren," gerutu Armin, tapi Eren mendengar suaranya begitu lirih dan parau dan ia melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika kepala kuning Armin menyembul dan matanya terlihat dari balik topi jerami, Eren berpikir matahari benar-benar mulai berniat untuk menghangatkan hamparan rumput di luar sana – kecuali untuk bibir yang mengerucut itu. Secarik awan mendung di tengah kanvas lazuardi. "Apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Eren dengan kasual. Armin menarik topi jerami itu memaluti wajahnya, tapi Eren menggenggam pergelangan tangannya; denyut-denyut nadi menjadi pengingat kematian. "Tapi aku tahu kau harus memakai topi jerami itu dan tersenyum. Seperti ini?" Eren mencubit kedua pipinya agar bibirnya tertarik dari telinga ke telinga.

Armin berusaha untuk tidak mengerjapkan matanya pada tindakan sahabatnya, tapi toh ia melakukannya. "Kenapa?"

"Topi dibuat untuk ditaruh di kepala, _silly_. Bukan untuk menutupi wajah," jawab Eren, mengedipkan mata. Dan Armin adalah orang yang seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan dengan masuk akal. _What the hell_. Armin mendesah dan mendorong selimut-selimut itu jatuh dari tempat tidurnya, membuat kekacauan yang susah untuk diluruskan kembali. Eren hanya menyengir dan menariknya pergi dari kabin menuju hutan.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sempurna untuk memakai baju tipis, menarik lengan baju ke atas, dan memakai topi jerami. Eren memasangkan topi jerami itu untuknya, kulit kacang merangkap cahaya matahari, dan tertawa ketika ia melihat merah membangun rumah di pipi-pipi Armin. Jari-jarinya menghantui ujung rambut Armin, dan anak berambut pirang itu menengadahkan dagunya, memandang Eren. Manik-manik matanya bersinau dan Eren dapat melihat kegusaran di sana. Sedikit saja. Tapi, itu sudah cukup bagi Eren untuk menarik tangannya dari wajah Armin dan ikut khawatir.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Armin membuka mulut, mempertanyakan bagaimana cara mengatakan ini pada orang yang telah menyaksikan neraka terbentuk di hadapannya. "Eren, jika aku—"

* * *

"—mati?" Armin bertanya dan ia memuntahkan mawar mati ke dagunya. Demi Sina, mulut Armin penuh dengan fantasi, penuh dengan imajinasi, janganlah mulutnya dinodai oleh merah. "Eren, apa aku sudah mati?"

"Jangan buang napasmu, Armin, _for f_—_k's sake_," Eren mengumpat dan permata cair tak berhenti mengalir. Tetes demi tetes bercampur di atas pergelangan tangan Armin, dan, semua itu bahkan tak berkumpul di jantungnya. Air mata mujarab, benda yang selalu menyembuhkan jiwa yang dirantai iblis ke ketiadaan, Eren pikir, memang hanyalah dongeng yang dikisahkan Armin. Jika ada, semua orang yang dimakan titan bakal menarik napas tanpa ketakutan tinggal di dalam nurani.

Ia tak masalah menulis kontrak dengan keajaiban pada detik ini. Ia tak peduli dengan imbalannya seperti apa. Bahkan jika harus membayar perasaan kala melihat ombak memecah untuk pertama kalinya ekuivalen dengan harga nyawa Armin, ia akan menandatanganinya, karena Armin adalah matahari mereka – mataharinya. Anak lelaki yang melihat sisi-sisi semesta yang terbentang luas oleh alunan kata-kata dan membuatnya pepat dalam dinding otak. Anak lelaki yang membuat titan menghilang di bawah kehadiran prajurit timah dan peri hutan dan manusia bertanduk dengan mulutnya.

Jari-jari Armin mencengkeram rambut Eren seakan surai kecilnya merupakan pegangan hidup. Kulitnya dibaluti oleh debu dan pasir dan darah, cokelat bercampur merah, tapi toh Eren tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa kelembutan di butiran pasir itu. Mengapa bisa sentuhan Armin begitu lembut dan hangat bahkan di tengah kekacauan ini?

Armin menatapnya, meletakkan senyum di bibirnya, seperti yang ia selalu lakukan setelah Eren datang menjemputnya untuk bermain atau berlatih atau bercerita mengenai mimpi yang terentang hingga ke dasar laut yang perlu mereka buktikan dengan jengkal tangan mereka. Oh, fajar yang masuk ke dalam laut biru dalam mata Armin. Eren pikir, _janganlah tenggelam sekarang_, seraya Armin membuka mulut. "Jangan—"

* * *

"—bicarakan soal kematianmu. _Please_." Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik mata hijau itu, segelap mata _goblin _dalam buku bergambarnya, dan Armin mengatup mulutnya. Lengannya terjulur ke depan; jari-jari ramping itu menyentuh tulang pipi Eren, berlama-lama di sana. Armin mempertanyakan apakah Eren dapat merasakan kekalusan jarinya. Entah sejak kapan kulit Armin mengeras tiap kali kulit mereka bersentuhan. Seluruh waktu yang dihabiskan untuk menggenggam kasarnya gagang pedang dan mengayunkan baja berkualitas rendah ke leher titan kayu. Eren mendesah, napas menyapu kulit yang memerangkap jalur arteri-vena di bawahnya. "Belum saatnya."

"Sori. Aku – aku hanya ingin berceloteh tentang sesuatu," kata Armin. Eren terkadang melihatnya tergagap, tapi tidak pernah di depannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Armin-lah orang yang mengacak dan memadukan kata dalam benaknya. _Efek hari ini¸_Eren pikir, dan bayangan wajah ibu sempat melesap melewati matanya. _Mungkin aku juga akan seperti dirinya_. "Aku merasa seperti sampah, sungguh."

"Kau bukan sampah," kata Eren, penuh dengan keyakinan seakan kalimat itu sama benarnya dengan matahari terbit dari timur dan orang akan mati kalau jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter. "Kau sahabatku. Kau sahabatku dan aku sangat, sangat menyayangimu. Kita berdua punya mimpi yang sama, kau tahu? Kau dan aku akan berada di depan laut, membenarkan semua hal-hal yang kaubacakan untukku. Aku berjanji."

Armin tak menarik tangannya dari wajah Eren dan ingin tahu apa yang ia sudah perbuat sampai ia bisa mengenal Eren – kebaikan yang beradiasi dari kepalan tinju dan cengir lebar dan harga diri yang menjulang tinggi – lalu menganggukkan kepala, menyisipkan doa pada ketiga dewi yang merebahkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi kepala-kepala kecil manusia.

* * *

(_Biarkan dia hidup. Biarkan dia melihat samudera._)

* * *

Sangatlah aneh, Eren pikir, ketika Armin menahan bebannya di atas punggungnya. Ia dapat merasakan tulang yang melengkung dan bergelinjar, tidak rusak, tidak retak, dan setengah bersyukur atas waktu yang berjalan lambat.

Jean, di kejauhan, mencibir ke arahnya dan menyikut tubuh Connie. Di mulutnya, kebanggaan mulai meluncur seperti arus sungai membasuh tubuhnya, dan ia tak bisa menolong tapi merasa kesal saat melihat seringai itu mengembang terlalu lebar.

Armin berbelok dan Eren memandang daun-daun membayangi kepala mereka, menyaring cahaya dari langit ke tanah. Sudah dua tahun sejak mereka tidur di kabin asrama mereka, ratusan mil dari rumah, dan barisan pohon di sana jauh berbeda dengan barisan pohon di hutan ini, tapi itu membuatnya didera oleh nostalgia.

Shiganshina. Lima-enam tahun lalu. Konversasi tak bermakna mengenai fakta-fakta mengenai tubuh manusia dan awal terjadinya dunia. Lebam di pipi. Memar di lengan. Perut yang kelaparan, tapi diganjal oleh harga diri. Lama-kelamaan, harga diri itu diganti oleh kisah tak nyata tentang makhluk dengan nama indah tapi dengan pengejaan yang sulit diingat bagi Eren. _Nyx_, mungkin. _Nymph_. Sesuatu yang bernama _leprechaun_.

"Kau tambah kuat, _huh_," komentar Eren. Pipinya bersandar di bahu Armin dan nanti, akan tertinggal bekas kerutan baju, tapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya, hanya membenamkan pipinya jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Armin jago dalam mencuci baju: menyikat kain demi kain dengan teknik entah-apa-itu dan memberi hormat di depan Shadis dengan baju terlalu bersih seperti baru dikirim dari Trost.

"Aku tidak kuat, Eren. Tidak sekuat dirimu," Armin mengoreksi. Eren dapat mencium bau rerumputan dan _petrichor _dan keringat dari baju sahabatnya. "Kau ingat dua hari lalu Annie berhasil mematahkan hidungku."

"Annie _bisa _mematahkan hidung semua orang yang ada di sini," kilah Eren. Ia tak sabar melihat darah mengucur dari lubang hidung si muka kuda setelah berhadapan dengan Annie, tapi di sinilah ia, digendong Armin menuju ruang perawatan. "Tapi toh kau memang sudah tambah kuat. Dulu, kau tak bisa menggendongku, kan?" Jari Eren menelusuri kancing baju Armin. Menonjol di atas kain mulus yang berpasir. Mengingatkannya pada bukit-bukit yang menjulang di balik rumah-rumah bata. "Saat kau ingin membawaku ke rumahku karena tulangku patah, dan pada akhirnya, kau memanggil Mikasa dan Mikasa-lah yang membawaku pulang."

"Aku mengingatnya," kata Armin. Badannya menegang untuk sesaat, sebelum Armin menghela napas panjang dan memperbaiki posisi tangannya agar Eren tak merosot jatuh ke tanah. "Aku sangat payah pada waktu itu."

"Jadi sekarang, kau menganggap dirimu tidak payah lagi?"

"Mungkin payah untuk beberapa hal," Armin mengaku. "Tapi, kurasa aku tidak payah lagi dalam hal menggendongmu."

Eren tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi ia menerka ada cengir muncul di wajah Armin. Tawa kecil yang tertahan bahkan sempat menggema ke telinganya untuk sejenak. Ia bangga akan dirinya, untuk kali ini. Tidak merengek di ujung gang. Tidak membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, itu membuatku lega," gumam Eren sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya, lekuk hidungnya mengikuti ceruk cekungan pertemuan leher dan bahu Armin. Ia menyebutkan doa di kain bajunya, berharap doa itu menemukan jalan menuju jantung sahabatnya dan melindunginya.

Esok hari, Armin akan terbangun dengan cahaya tumpah di atas wajahnya. Dan dadanya bergerak merangkul udara. Mungkin dengan bibir bergetar dan tubuh menggigil karena mimpi buruk yang terbentang di dalam benak penuh akan pengetahuan dan dongeng dan topi jerami yang merindukan uban pemiliknya, tapi Eren akan berada di sampingnya, hanya untuk memastikan ia bernapas seperti biasanya.

* * *

Eren menggendong Armin, sama seperti masa-masa mereka menikmati tapak-tapak jalan dan bercerita tentang monster di luar dinding, kecuali sekarang Eren memperhatikan detil-detil kecil yang ia tak pernah bayangkan, merasakan tulangnya yang bergelinjar menerima darah Armin di punggungnya, sementara kakinya menginjak dedaunan yang tak sudi disantap raksasa, menjauh dari jeritan nama yang beradu dengan angin.

Napas Armin masih menyapu nadi lehernya, dangkal, tapi masih berada di sana. Suaranya sudah lama memudar dari dunia, tak koheren dan dipenuhi kata-kata kusut plus engahan-engahan yang menjadi peringatan bahwa jiwa sahabatnya berada di ambang kenyataan dan dongeng.

Esok hari, Armin akan terbangun dengan cahaya tumpah di atas wajahnya. Dan dadanya bergerak merangkul udara. Mungkin dengan bibir bergetar dan tubuh menggigil karena mimpi buruk yang terbentang luas di dalam benak penuh akan pengetahuan dan dongeng dan topi jerami yang merindukan uban pemiliknya, tapi Eren akan berada di sampingnya, hanya untuk memastikan ia bernapas. seperti biasanya.

Setidaknya, Eren berharap, seraya kaki berjalan menuju tempat perlindungan. Toh ia ahli dalam membohongi dirinya sendiri. Banyak orang mengetahui fakta itu. Dan Eren tak pernah berniat untuk menyembunyikan hal tersebut. Terutama pada saat ini, ketika jantung Armin menghitung detik dan Eren bernegoisasi dengan kematian menggunakan langkahnya.

* * *

(_Biarkan dia hidup. Biarkan dia melihat samudera. Biarkan dia mendengar ombak berderu dan hancur._)

* * *

"Ow!" Eren meringis, mengernyitkan wajahnya. Armin menghentikan gerakan jarinya sebentar, mengangkat kepala untuk mengkonfirmasi ekspresi Eren, sebelum menekan lagi kapas berlumur antiseptik ke luka di rahangnya. "Armin_, what the hell_! Bisa pelan-pelan tidak?"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat supaya kau bisa pergi latihan lagi," kata Armin, melempar tatapan konyol pada Eren. "Kau tak perlu bersikeras melawan Bertholdt seperti itu."

"Aku bisa mengalahkannya," balas Eren. Ia pelan-pelan menyentuh hidungnya. Tulangnya sepertinya bergeser. Armin mendecakkan lidah melihat tangan Eren berada di mana sebelum menjabat jemari Eren dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya sendiri.

"Dan lihatlah kau berada di mana saat ini." Armin mendengus panjang. Ia menekan kapas itu lebih keras, tak peduli bahwa Eren kembali menjerit, bahkan sempat mengutuk Armin. Lelaki berambut pirang itu toh tak menghiraukannya. Sudah terbiasa dengan mulut ajaib Eren sejak ia datang menyisipkan diri di tengah dirinya dan anak lelaki lain dengan tubuh gendut. Armin menerka anak-anak itu telah dimuntahkan oleh Titan di Shiganshina. "Aku tahu kau bisa mengatasi luka dengan baik, tapi aku ingin kau lebih berhati-hati dengan tubuhmu sendiri."

"Aku tahu," gumam Eren. Bekas-bekas luka yang telah menghilang sepenuhnya berjejalan di lengannya, di kakinya, di torsonya. Tersembunyi di balik baju berlengan panjang dan tendensi untuk tak memperlihatkannya pada orang-orang yang baru ia kenal. "_I just can't help it, I guess_."

"_Yeah, _begitulah dirimu. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku tak pernah membencimu karena itu."

Mulut Eren membulat dengan efek suara yang begitu dramatis, dan, ya, Armin perlahan-lahan membencinya. Mungkin. "Armin Arlert. Bagaimana mungkin kau pernah membenciku?"

"Oh, diamlah. Kau masih harus diobati," gerutu Armin, dilengkapi dengan mulut mengerucut dan rona merah yang tersebar hingga cuping telinga. Eren tertawa sebentar sebelum terdiam, menghayati gestur tangan Armin yang menyentuh tangannya lembut, meski lelaki di hadapannya mengimplikasi bahwa ia marah terhadapnya.

Selesai mengobati Eren, Armin merapikan seluruh peralatan pertolongan pertama ke tempat semula seraya Eren mengendus-endus bau alkohol yang merayap dari bawah balutan perban. Ketika Armin memperhatikannya, ia segera menghentikan Eren dengan bentakan pelan, dan Eren hanya bisa tergelak melihat wajahnya.

"Kau berutang padaku, kau tahu," ucap Armin. Ia kembali duduk di hadapan Eren, menyampirkan surai pirangnya ke belakang telinga, dan Eren memindahkan pandangannya pada ruang kosong antara lutut mereka.

Eren menganggukkan kepala dan mengibaskan tangannya. "_Uh-huh. _Aku akan mengantarmu ke laut."

Armin membuat bunyi yang terdengar rancak dan putus asa. "Eren." Armin memulai, sebelum menarik napas panjang, dan menutup mulutnya. Eren memerhatikan kedua tangan Armin terkepal di atas paha, tanda ia merasa tak nyaman dengan seseorang atau terlibat dalam sebuah konversasi. Eren hendak bertanya _ada apa _sebelum Armin kembali berbicara. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengatakan kalau kita akan pergi ke laut segampang itu?"

"Armin—"

"Maafkan aku, Eren. Aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan diri kita berada di depan laut saat kita berada di situasi," ujar Armin. Ia memijit ruang di antara alisnya dan Eren mengerutkan keningnya melihat gestur tersebut. "Bukannya aku membenci waktu yang kita jalani di sini, tapi aku juga tidak berhenti berimajinasi tentang misi pertama yang akan kita jalani dan ada titan yang akan memakan_mu_. Memakan_ku._" Armin mengusap wajahnya. "_ Aku_ tidak ingin pergi ke laut tanpamu."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau jangan pernah bicara lagi soal kematianmu," tegur Eren, sebelum menyingkirkan tangan Armin dari wajahnya. "Dan aku bilang lagi padamu bahwa aku akan mengantarmu ke laut. Karena ini mimpiku. Mimpimu. Mimpi kita berdua. Camkan ini ke dalam otak geniusmu, Armin Arlert."

Armin mengerjapkan matanya dan mengeluarkan helaan napas panjang. "Kau orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kukenal."

"Dan kau bersahabat dengannya." Eren mendengus. "_Deal with it_."

Armin menatapnya lama, lalu melepaskan tawa panjang. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan bulu matanya basah dan alisnya membentuk kerutan-kerutan yang amat indah. Cengir Eren sesempurna lekuk panah.

"Aku berharap kita bisa mencapai umur delapan puluh," timpal Armin beberapa saat kemudian. Matanya terfokus pada garis telapak tangannya; seluruh kurva yang katanya dicetak oleh garisan pena takdir. "Banyak sekali keriput di wajah kita, di tangan kita, di sekujur tubuh kita. Tapi, kita tak akan mengkhawatirkannya karena tak ada lagi prospek kita bakal mati di mulut titan." Armin menarik napas panjang. "Aku ingin mati dengan damai."

"Aku juga, Armin," balas Eren. Ia melihat jam yang berdetak amat lambat, lalu menyentuh hidungnya, mengingat rasa sakitnya dan luka-luka yang pernah membekas sementara di kulitnya. "Aku juga."

* * *

Armin membenamkan hidungnya ke leher Eren, merasakan licinnya keringat dan mencium busuknya kerah baju Eren yang tak dicuci berhari-hari. Ia dapat mendengar kerasnya denyut kehidupan di nadi yang menjalar di balik kulit Eren, amatlah berbeda dengan detak jantung yang lamat-lamat memudar di balik rangkungan tulang-belulang rapuh.

Mata Armin terbuka lebar. Ia dapat memandang lekuk pipi Eren, dan di seberang wajahnya berjejer pepohonan dengan daun-daun runcing yang belum dijamah oleh tangan manusia. Armin menutup matanya lagi, membangun setapak jalan yang persis membentang di antara pohon-pohon tersebut, menancapkan tanda bahwa laut bisa dicapai setengah mil lagi. Konyol sekali, pikir Armin, tapi imajinasi selalu muncul ketika otak sudah terlalu malas untuk memproses kenyataan.

"Eren," panggil Armin. Bibirnya menyentuh kulit Eren. Belum ada keriput. Belum ada tanda setengah abad telah memakan pelan tubuh sahabatnya. "Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah merayakan ulang tahun kedelapan puluh bersamamu."

"Berhentilah berceloteh, Armin," kata Eren, terengah-engah. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Demi dunia terkutuk ini, kau akan selamat dan kau akan puas merasakan air garam di mulutmu. Jadi, diamlah dan simpan napasmu."

Armin menurutinya. Ia tak membuka mulut dan menyimpan seluruh oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Tak pernah melepaskannya lagi.

* * *

Esok hari, Armin tertidur dengan cahaya tumpah di atas wajahnya. Dan dadanya berhenti merangkul udara. Bibirnya pucat dan tubuh mendingin karena kehangatan enggan menyelimuti orang yang tak lagi menyanyikan kehidupan dalam tabuhan detak jantung yang konstan. Meski begitu, Eren tetap berada di sampingnya, dengan sobekan lambang sayap milik Armin di dalam rangkulannya dan air mata yang mengucur pelan di pipinya dan rapalan permohonan maaf di ujung lidahnya.

* * *

Eren membuka matanya, melihat rambut pirang Armin dan mengiranya itu adalah setumpuk helai rambut Annie. Ia berkedip beberapa kali pada pintu yang tertutup rapat, pada langit-langit yang menyimpan sarang laba-laba, pada meja yang menyimpan asupan nutrisi jika saja mulutnya bersedia untuk mengunyah.

Armin memandangnya sebentar sebelum meraih tangan Eren dan memijatnya, seakan ingin memudarkan rasa lelah yang mengisi sekujur tubuhnya. Eren merespons gesturnya dengan desahan panjang dan tubuh yang makin lemas.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Armin. "Kalau mau, aku akan menyuapimu. Mereka menyiapkan makanan favoritmu, lho."

"Aku tidak mau makan," balas Eren. "Aku mau pergi ke laut. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

Jari-jari di telapak tangan Eren berhenti bergerak dan mata Armin melembut. Begitu besar, begitu biru, begitu indah. Eren berharap warna laut akan menggambarkan kata _selamanya _seperti cara bola mata Armin menangkap cahaya dan membuatnya bersinar layaknya permata.

Armin membuka mulut dan Eren bersumpah ia dapat melihat bintang dan gulungan ombak membuncah dari ujung lidahnya. "Aku akan membawamu ke laut besok, Eren."

"Besok," gumam Eren. Suaranya kusut dan mata siap terpejam lagi untuk waktu yang lama.

"Besok," bisik Armin, bernapas pelan di atas pergelangan tangannya.

* * *

(_Biarkan dia hidup. Biarkan dia melihat samudera. Biarkan dia mendengar ombak berderu dan hancur. Biarkan dia melihat janji-janjiku tenggelam di dasarnya._)


End file.
